


A Different Kind of Home Life

by estfire



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not completely canon compliant, Slight mention of guns, but I will weave in a bit of the original story, secret agent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estfire/pseuds/estfire
Summary: “You done?” Saeyoung refers. His twin nods absentmindedly, finishing up a stretch of code.“Yeah… So we have to gather intel there too, right?”“And a ring. And necklace, somehow.”There’s a pause. They were pretty stealthy, but…“So MC will do the stealing?”“Obviously.”(In which MC and Saeran is in the same agency as Saeyoung and Vanderwood.)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	A Different Kind of Home Life

“There’s no way,” Vanderwood mutters incredulously, “Saeran wouldn’t let-”

“Look again.” MC states, her eyes bright with humor, “I told you.”

A race car speeds across the streets, holding a peculiar man with yellow and black striped glasses. The vehicle donned a blinding red paint job, its surface glossy to the point of glass-like. MC wonders how much time was spent on its maintenance; it seems that Vanderwood had a similar thought - the agent’s hand rests on his taser as he watches their co-worker make a getaway. She could tell that he was just  _ itching _ to shock some sense into the troublesome redhead; it was a shame that the threats never actually  _ worked _ .

MC feels something vibrate on her arm. She looks to her watch, swiping to see a message from Saeran. ‘Sorry, I looked away and he was gone. I have the info set though, tell Vanderwood to not kill him until I get there. I’ll be a few minutes. Try not to get caught.’

Her partner scoffs, “What does he take me for, an amateur?” A determined gleam crosses his eyes as he blows the stray hairs out of his face. The brown strands form a curtain around his view, and he has to tie them back before starting towards the underground. 

“Alright, let’s find this bastard.”

* * *

“Wh _ ew _ , that was fun!” Saeyoung throws his headphones onto a side table and plops onto the couch. It’s been long ridden of debris, courtesy of Vanderwood. “Did you see his face? He looked like he was about to cry!”

“We  _ did _ just expose his dealings with those gangs. The man’s career is ruined.” Saeran reminds his brother, making his way to a desk. He flips open his laptop and punches in a code. A drink was haphazardly placed on the edge. “And I still have to sort out these files, whoever paid for the gig  _ really _ wants to run this guy over; they asked for all his communications and files, even past relationships.”

MC leans over, gleaming a look at the screen. “ _ Yikes _ , the amount of corruption is almost laughable.” She squints a little, “Discounts on spaceships and a state  _ park _ ? What’d he need  _ those _ for?”

“Beats me,” Vanderwood is typing out some coded message. An update, most likely. “As long as I never have to see that guy again; I’ll be fine.”

They spend the rest of their day taking care of correspondence, Saeyoung is twiddling on his phone and PC, switching around every few minutes with a swish of his reclining seat. Bags of honey-buddha chips are popped open and passed around. It’s almost lunch time when Vanderwood receives more instructions, and MC opens her email to find the same mission. “Actually, Saeran. Make a copy of those invites - could you adjust them real quick for us?”

“And maybe put yourselves into the system,” MC adds. “For backup.”

Saeran murmurs as his fingers fly over the keyboard, the screen keeps flashing by but he shows no sign of pausing. It’s no wonder he’s the best hacker they’ve got - the agency had been making sure that no other competitors manage to snag away the agent. “ _ Yes,  _ Agents 707 and Ray are fine. They’ll be assisting us in the next field mission.” She speaks into her phone, “Isn’t this supposed to be-? Sure, Abriel. I’ll meet you soon. See you next week.”

“ _ So _ , Agent Gladiolus.” Saeyoung pipes up. “What’s the plan?”

“Me and Vanderwood are fancy attendees and you two serve the rich food.”

“Great! It’s been a while since I wore that waiter uniform, should I bring a tie?”

“Just don’t mess this up.” Vanderwood reminds them, rising. He glances back to MC, making his way out. “Meet you there in an hour?”

“I’ll be wearing lucky purple, if you wanted to match.” She calls out, crossing to her room. Saeyoung’s base was spread out, allowing her to make a space for herself - with their consent, of course. MC tries to forget the eerie quiet of her own apartment, and what it'd mean if she were cooped up in that place again. “Curls?”

The brunette shrugs, hand on the doorknob. “Sure, it’s been a while. You’re also performing, by the way.”

“So alterations as well...” MC mumbles to herself, making her way out. She’d have to use colored contacts. And a wig, probably. Maybe get Saeyoung to help her with the makeup; being recognized in the future would do her no good. Agents weren’t meant to have identities, after all. Things would be easier this way.

“You done?” Saeyoung refers. His twin nods absentmindedly, finishing up a stretch of code. 

“Yeah… So we have to gather intel there too, right?”

“And a ring. And necklace, somehow.”

There’s a pause. They were pretty stealthy, but… 

“So MC will do the stealing?”

“Obviously.”

* * *

“How do you do this again?”

Vanderwood suppresses a snort. “You mean sing?”

“Hey, it’s been a while, alright?” MC says defensively, crossing her arms over her chest. She turns away, but looks back meekly. “You’ll be there with me...?”

“I’m on the piano. But if you want to finish faster I could always speed up the tempo.”

“And turn it into a rap song?” She looks at him, eyebrow raised exasperatedly. “This stuff is in Latin!”

“Then no one would be able to tell the difference-”

MC could practically  _ hear _ the smirk pulling at his lips. “Real original. Might I remind you there’s currently an Arabic dictionary in your pocket.”

He huffs. “It’s because of 707; his security system has that same crappy personality.” The man grimaces at the thought, “Ugh, now I feel like lighting a cigarette.”

“Not before the mission, Stark.” She pats his arm, handing him an earpiece instead. “The fancy crowd might not be too fond of the smoke,”

“Those fancy people can go to hell." He pats himself down to make sure his weapons are securely hidden, adjusting his hair to cover the device. “ _ First _ , don't start with that name again.  _ Second _ ; they can stick their money where-”

“Okay! Let’s get going!” MC interrupts, Vanderwood coughs out a light laugh at her haste. She’s aware that the comment was to shake off the nervous energy, and MC’s glad to know he has her back. “...Thanks.” She links their arms, putting on a smile. The small kind that’s just enough to draw attention; it's an unconscious reminder to Vanderwood of just who he was with. “Let’s go."

He matches her movements, letting the agent settle into her favored environment. Recon and spying had always been her specialties - MC was skilled in the art of it. Charming without seeming fake, an ability to entrance others with a smile; the agency had an unspoken rule about people like her. ‘Don’t give them a reason to leave, and don’t let them out of your sight either.’ Catching a star, some might say. “Let’s,”

So they step into the building of swirled melodies and twirling gold and marble. Armed with a parting force and practiced step, the two allowed themselves to be immersed in an experienced smugness. This was familiar territory; an easy environment to take advantage of.

The handguns helped too, they supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any interest in a continuation and expansion of this AU I'd be more than happy to turn this into a small series!


End file.
